George Raccoon
Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon is a commentator who had started way back in early 2010. In February 9th, 2010, he started to make live commentaries of Irate Gamer and Noah91198 on his Raccoonman900 account that got negative reception and then moved to his other channel, originally named QueerWard. In April 20th, 2011, he returned to commentaries for a short while, commentating on people like Joshua8428 (now Joshua Culvyhouse) and MonkeyGameGuides, up until July 19th, 2011, when he left due to lack of motivation and material. Despite this, he knows a lot about the CC up until mid 2012 since he was more focused on watching playthroughs instead. He got an interest in watching commentaries again on December 2014 when Youngbloodfantasy91 came back into commentaries, and then found out about Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals (B.O.P.) in March 2015. Around April 2015, he has gotten attention from the CC when he did the artwork for B.O.P. members and other commentators, along with Kirby Hats. Then in June 1st, 2015, he returns to the CC under the new name of George Raccoon with his co op with DynamoRox4Sure and his solo commentary on MommaMiyamoto. He was a member of the Federation of the Exalted (or F.O.X. for short) until December 10th, 2015 when F.O.X. and O.D.D. merged. He then was a member of the Order of the Dimwitted Doves, until he decided to leave in May 21, 2016. It then changed again in May 23, 2016 when he rejoined F.O.X., becoming one of the admins in the group. In spite of how popular he is in the CC as an artist, his commentaries are not as well known overall. Regardless, he still continues to do commentaries. Personal life George often draws artwork of his characters and sometimes fanart of fiction or channels. He also has a passion for video games and animation, and has considered going for a job of either preference at one point or another. He also does workouts in the morning by his personal trainer and currently goes to work at his dad's office. Avatars * Roselia (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) (main) * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Pac-Man (PAC-MAN) * Yoshi (Super Mario World) * Chihiro Fujisaki (Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) * Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles) * George the Raccoon * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) * Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Suwako Moriya (Touhou) * Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) List of people he commentated on * Irate Gamer (twice) (Shows his real face) * Noah91198 (Shows his real face) * Joshua8428 (three times) (His screen (twice) and Roselia) * MonkeyGameGuides (His Screen) * Game Dude (Roselia) * Halofan hp00 (1st Co-op with DynamoRox4Sure and 2nd Co-op with Illiniguy34) (Roselia and Chihiro Fujisaki) * MommaMiyamoto (Roselia) * JaredTheDog (Roselia) * AlphaWolf115/ThatOnlyAlpha (Co-op with Pikmintric) (Chihiro Fujisaki) * AeroDragon2 and The Cyber Okami/Golden Wolf (F.O.X. comm with Henry and MidnightAnubis) (Sackboy) * Alexander Cayford (Co-op with MDXLR) (Shovel Knight) * RGS (Chihiro Fujisaki) * Demmel_YT_Universe (O.D.D. comm with Boonslayer, 8363MTR and Illiniguy34) (Stitch) * Doodletones (Pac-Man) * Haedox (Sora) Commentaries List of commentaries by Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon People that he co-oped with * DynamoRox4Sure * Illiniguy34 (twice) * Pikmintric * TheFieryHenry (F.O.X. Comm) * MidnightAnubis (F.O.X. Comm) * MDXLR * 8363MTR (O.D.D Comm) * Boonslayer (O.D.D Comm) Trivia * He has a preference of playing Nintendo and Sony games. * Disney is his favorite animation company growing up. It's also his main inspiration when drawing. * He is a huge fan of the Kingdom Hearts series. Links His YouTube channel His deviantArt His Twitter His Ask.FM Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Touhou Commentators Category:Mexican commentators